Sequel Of He Is (Not) My Ex Boyfriend
by Rumiko96
Summary: Jongin sadar jika kebenciannya telah membuatnya mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo ? KAISOO


Sequel of He is (Not) Ex My Boyfriend

.

.

.

Jongin tidak yakin kapan dia mulai menyukai lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. seingatnya dulu dia memiliki kesan buruk terhadap orang tersebut –Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo laki – laki aneh yang hanya memiliki satu orang teman dan paling benci diajak berbicara oleh orang baru. Bisa dikatakan itu hanya alasan kecil mengapa Jongin membencinya, dulu.

Dulu Jongin pernah tidak sengaja meminum latte milik Kyungsoo saat dia kehujanan dan tiba – tiba saja Kyungsoo langsung menyiramnya dengan orange Juice milik Baekhyun. Sungguh jika tidak ada Sehun saat itu mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah babak belur disana.

"Benci kata lain dari cinta" Ucap Sehun saat itu ketika Jongin mengeluh mengenai sepupu lelaki pucat itu.

Jongin ingat dia bahkan tertawa terbahak – bahak saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun tapi semua itu berubah saat dimusim panas disaat matahari bersinar lebih terang dan lama. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menangis saat mereka sedang berdebat.

"Kau benar aku memang menyedihkan, tidak ada yang menginginkanku termaksud keluargaku terima kasih Kim Jongin"

Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja dari kedua obsidian hitam Kyungsoo, tidak ada isakan dan bahu yang bergetar hanya air mata. Saat itu juga Jongin tahu dia sudah melukai Kyungsoo dan saat itulah Jongin merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Sudah kubilang" ucap Sehun dengan bangga saat tiba – tiba Jongin datang kerumahnya tengah malam dan menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak dilihatnya selama tiga hari. "Dia ada di Jeju"

Bilang saja semua ini perjalanan mendadak tapi memang iya. Setalah tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo, Jongin tanpa pikir panjang langsung menuju ke Jeju malam itu juga dengan menggunakan kapal. Jongin benci berpergian dengan kapal dia selalu tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan laut itu membuantnya sakit namun rasa khawatir ini lebih besar daripada rasa bencinya.

Matahari mengintip malu ketika Jongin menelpon Sehun pagi – pagi buta untuk menanyakan dimana letak rumah lama Kyungsoo.

"Sialan kau Kim membangunkanku untuk hal seperti ini" umpat Sehun dan Jongin tahu dia harus mengemis saat itu agar mendapatkan yang dia mau. "Rumahnya di daerah " Jongin tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui rumah Kyungsoo tidak terlalu jauh dari pelabuhan.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh menit untuk sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. Lampu depannya masih hidup saat Jongin tiba walaupun sekarang Matahari sudah menunjukkan dirinya. Jongin benci menggunakan logikanya sekarang, dia berharap logikanya salah kali ini.

_Lampu rumah yang tidak ditinggali akan selalu hidup._

"Hyung" tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Jongin mengintip dari balik jendela tapi rumah itu terlihat seperti tidak berpenghuni, Jongin kembali memanggil Kyungsoo dengan terus mengetuk pintu rumahnya tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang keluar dari balik pintu itu.

"HYUNG AKU MOHON KELUARLAH" lupakan sopan santun karena Jongin berteriak, mengetuk keras bahkan menendang pintu itu. Jongin hanya merasa dia harus segera melihat Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu rumahku" Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Jongin dengan tatapan herannya.

Jongin tidak ingat bagian seberapa buruk tatapannya saat melihat Kyungsoo pagi itu, Jongin juga tidak ingat kenapa tiba – tiba dia memeluk Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Hyung" lirih Jongin dibalik leher Kyungsoo yang didekapnya erat. Kyungsoo hanya diam mencerna semua yang terjadi. "Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Kim Jongin" kesal Kyungsoo pada Jongin, siapa yang tidak kesal jika diikuti terus. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi membuat laki – laki itu berhenti mengikutinya semenjak kejadian di Jeju.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan rasa bersalah saat sedari tadi pengunjung perpustakaan meresa terganggu oleh mereka berdua yang lebih tepatnya itu karena dia. "Hyung" panggil Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang diam Jongin tidak ingin menanggapi laki – laki yang duduk di hadapannya ini, dia sudah terlalu malu dengan menjadi tontonan di perpustakaan. "Kau terlihat manis"

Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang terlihat lucu dan meneduhkan dalam waktu bersamaan, Jongin hanya terlalu jatuh pada pesona laki – laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Jongin hanya berharap Kyungsoo akan bersedia menatapnya lebih lama dari sekarang karena dia merasa haus akan tatapan itu.

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak tidak beraturan saat menyadari cukup lama mereka saling berpadangan, semburat merah menghiasa wajah putih Kyungsoo. "A-ku harus pergi" belum lagi beranjak Jongin sudah menarik tangannya.

"Kudengar akan ada pesta kembang api, temui aku di pinggir sungai Han malam ini"

.

.

.

December tidak pernah terasa lebih dingin dari ini dan sayangnya Jongin melupakan syal serta sarum tangannya. Dia hanya terlalu bersemangat dan tidak ingin Kyungsoo sampai menunggunya di udara sedingin ini. Jongin dapat merasa gatal yang luar biasa dibagian lehernya saat udara semakin dingin, seharusnya dia tidak punya masalah dengan udara dingin. Alergi dengan udara dingin miliknya bukan alergi biasanya.

Semakin malam daerah pinggir sungai Han menjadi lebih ramai padahal udara semakin dingin, Jongin hanya berdecak mengagumi orang – orang yang rela menahan dingin untuk melihat kembang api. Jongin tidak akan melakukan ini jika bukan karena laki – laki itu, tentu saja karena Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat hal yang dilakukannya, dia mulai seperti anak SMA yang jatuh cinta diakan tidak pernah seperti ini. Ini salah mengingat kondisi badannya yang tidak tahan dingin tapi semuanya terasa benar jika menyangkut Kyungsoo.

"Sialan" umpat Jongin saat merasa suhu badannya mulai memanas. Jongin sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam dan pesta kembang api akan dimulai kurang dari lima belas menit namun dia belum melihat tanda – tanda Kyungsoo akan datang. "Hyung angkat" rapal Jongin setiap mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo namun hasilnya tetap sama, panggilannya tidak dijawab.

**TAR**

**TAR**

**TAR**

Jongin hanya diam memandang kembang api yang bertaburan di langit malam December membiarkan wajahnya dihujani dengan warna – warni kembang api. Dia tidak marah karena akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak datang namun Jongin tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dia kecewa.

"Seharusnya kau disini Hyung"

.

.

.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan temanmu itu" Kyungsoo berbicara sambil mengunyah sarapannya. "Suruh dia berhenti mengejarku, dia begitu mengganggu" keluhnya pada Sehun yang tiba – tiba ada di apartemennya pagi ini.

"Kenapa harus aku ?" tanya Sehun tidak terima.

"Kau sahabatnya"

"Kau orang yang disukainya"

"Ck menyusahkan" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dan menyandang tasnya, "Dia sakit karena menunggumu dua hari yang lalu" ucap Sehun saat Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka pintu apartemennya. "Semalaman dia menunggumu di pinggir sungai Han"

"Bodoh"

**BLAM**

Sehun tahu ini akan susah apa lagi jika menyangkut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu heartless dia tidak percaya dengan kata menyukai, menyayangi dan mencintai baginya itu semua hanya tipu daya dunia. Bukannya dia tidak mau membantu Jongin untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo, sudah. Sudah dilakukannya sejak Jongin masih sangat membenci sepupunya itu tapi Kyungsoo itu sudah menyerah dengan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau harus suka dengan dia hitam" keluh Sehun dari sambungan telephone dan Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau datang pagi" oh tidak jangan Baekhyun. "Seharusnya kau jangan masuk dulu jika masih sakit" lanjut Baekhyun lagi sambil duduk di samping Jongin. Laki – laki kecil ini memang selalu mengkhawatirkannya tapi bagi Jongin Baekhyun itu sudah melebihi ibunya. Jongin hanya ingin pagi yang tenang sambil menunggu Kyungsoo tentu saja.

"Kata Sehun kau-"

"Jangan percaya Sehun" potong Jongin cepat. Kalau dibiarkan Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti menceramahinya pagi ini tentang kebodohannya dua hari yang lalu. Jongin tidak ingin mendengar Baekhyun mengoceh tentang acara menunggu Kyungsoo hingga pagi sekarang.

"hmm"

"Lihat aku bisa tersenyum selebar Chanyeolmu" ujar Jongin sambil menunjukkan cara tunangan Baekhyun tersenyum dan itu berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu tersenyum.

Baekhyun rindu saat – saat bersama Jongin yang seperti ini, mereka sudah bersahat sejak sekolah dasar tapi sayangnya dulu saat sekolah menengah pertamanya Baekhyun harus pindah ke London mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. Dan saat kembali ke Korea sudah ada laki – laki pucat yang selalu bersama Jongin, mulai saat itu Sehun juga menjadi sahabatnya.

Sekolah yang berbeda membuatnya sulit untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin dan Sehun, lalu sebulan kemudia Kyungsoo datang. Kegemaran yang sama dibidang musik membuatnya dekat dengan laki – laki itu. awalnya Baekhyun enggap mendekat melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat membatasi diri namun karena suatu keadaaan merekapun bersama.

Baekhyun senang bukan main saat tahu Sehun dan Jongin akan mendaftar di Universitasnya saat itu, Baekhyun sudah mengatur rencana agar Kyungsoo bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka bertiga.

"Tidak Baek" ucap Kyungsoo cepat saat itu.

Sudah dibilangkan Kyungsoo itu seperti memiliki tameng untuk orang baru.

"Brengsek kau tidak bilang kalau Oh Sehun itu sepupumu" teriak Baekhyun saat baru sampai di Apartemen Kyungsoo saat itu. Tadinya Baekhyun ingin mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada kedua sahabatnya tapi mereka langsung pulang saat tiba – tiba Kyungsoo menyiram Jongin dengan Orange Juice miliknya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun tugasmu menyusahkanku" sela Kyungsoo tiba – tiba yang membuat Baekhyu dan Jongin berhenti dari acara tersenyum ala Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit menggeser badannya saat melihat tatapan risih milik Kyungsoo.

"Hyung kau sudah makan" Baekhyun hanya terkikik melihat Jongin menjadi lebih cerah dari tadi, laki – laki tan itu langsung bangkit "Akan aku pesankan sarapan oke" Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Jongin yang terkesan tergesa – gesa.

"Kau menyukainya ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia memang dekat dengan Jongin, sangat. "Menyukai ?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Seperti kau pada Chanyeol" mata itu terlihat tidak suka, Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo dalam mood yang tidak baik, cemburukah ?

"Kau tahu betapa gilanya aku akan Chanyeol" Baekhyun tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya jadi sepuitis seperti ini. "Kau cemburu ?" Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya saat Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah bilangkan kalau dia menggilai Chanyeol melebihi apapun yang ada tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo ragu. Dari ujung tempat dia duduk sekarang, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Bekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk memperebutkan pensil pink yang entah mengapa mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati pertempuran sengit mereka. Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati, kenapa bisa meragukan Baekhyun yang mana adalah sahabatnya. Tapi Kyungsoo masih saja ragu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu jika Kyungoo memperhatikannya dengan Chanyeol sejak tadi. Baekhyun sadar sejak kejadian di cafetaria Kyungsoo mendadak menjaga jarak darinya dan tatapan itu, Baekhyun saja tidak berani untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol "Kenapa sih Hyung ? Bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo ya ?" ulang Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Yeolli bagaimana jika ternyata Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil menarik ujung baju Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu, "Itu bagus" baru Baekhyun akan bersuara Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo kau tahu itu hyung dan aku yakin Kyungsoo akan mencintai Jongin juga"

"Tapi bagaimana tidak"

"..."

.

.

.

Jongin harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang tadi mengirimkannya pesan singkat untuk tidak menemui Kyungsoo atau mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo hari ini yang mana hal itu malah membuatnya penasaran. Jadi karena penasaran dia malah langsung menuju ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum saat menemukan Kyungsoo di taman yang dekat dengan apartemen Kyungsoo. laki – laki mungil itu hanya duduk terdiam di bangku taman, Jongin meringis saat menyadari Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan mantelnya.

"Hyung dimana ?" tanya Jongin cepat setelah Kyungsoo menjawab panggilannya.

"Kampus"

"Bukannya kau tidak ada kelas"

"Aku sibuk jangan hubungi aku"

"Hyung jangan matikan dulu" Jongin berkata begitu cepat bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak sadar jika suaranya sedikit meninggi. Dari sini Jongin dapat mendengar hembusan napas Kyungsoo saat laki – laki itu tidak memutuskan panggilannya. "Jangan keluar tanpa menggunakan mantelmu Hyung, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" dan Jongin memutuskan sambungannya.

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat keterkejutan Kyungsoo saat dia memumutuskan sambungan. Kepala Kyungsoo bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan bergantian mencoba mencari keberadaannya, Jongin terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo saat laki – laki itu tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaannya. Jongin jadi tambah suka dengan Kyungsoo.

"Mencariku hyung ?" ucap Jongin tiba – tiba dari belakang Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat bahu Kyungsoo yang menegang karena keterkejutan.

Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk melihat Jongin sekarang, Kyungsoo yakin Jongin sekarang sedang tersenyum bodoh dengan puas karena melihat reaksinya yang terkejut tapi sialnya Jongin malah memutar tubuhnya dengan sedikit pemaksaan, "Lepaskan" kesal Kyungsoo sambil memberontak berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Jongin dari bahunya tapi itu percuma karena tenaga Jongin lebih besar darinya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika hanya menggunakan baju setipis ini" ucap Jongin pelan sambil merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan karena tiupan angin Desember.

"Menjauh" lihatlah mata itu, Jongin jadi gemas sendiri bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo sebegitu ketusnya dengan wajah seperti malaikat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit" Jongin bahkan masih bisa berkata dengna lembut setelah Kyungsoo berucap ketus padanya.

"Behenti bersikap seperti kau perduli" Jongin masih tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" Kyungsoo mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Jongin saat laki – laki itu memasangkan mantel pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Hyung sangat berharga bagiku" ucap Jongin pelan sambil memasukan lengan Kyungsoo pada lengan mantel miliknya, "Jika Hyung sakit aku akan tidak akan bisa memafaakan diriku sendiri" Jongin tersenyum geli saat menatap tubuh Kyungsoo tenggelam oleh mantel miliknya.

"Tanpa kau ucapkanpun Hyung pasti tahu jika aku mencintaimu dan tanpa Hyung ucapkan juga aku tahu bahwa Hyung tidak akan menerimaku" Jongin berkata dengan senyum kecut di wajahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju bangku yang tadi di duduki Kyungsoo. "Maaf jika selama ini kau terganggu tapi aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu Hyung" keluh Jongin.

Jongin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat merasa alergi dinginnya mulai bereaksi. "Aku tidak akan bersikap egois dengan memaksakanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku" Jongin tertawa pelan disela ucapannya "Tapi biarkan aku menjadi egois dengan selalu berada disekelilingmu Hyung"

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Jongin yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Kyungsoo tahu dari Sehun, Jongin itu tidak tahan dingin tapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa Jongin dapat bertahan. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki rasa seperti yang kau miliki" akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Jongin padanya "Aku tidak bisa menjadikan seseorang menjadi prioritas utamaku" lanjutnya lagi. "Tapi jika kau ingin-" Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam – dalam dan berharap apa yang diputuskannya tidaklah salah, "Aku masih memiliki sedikit ruang untukmu"

.

.

.

TBC/END ?

Ada yang ingat dengan ff Rumi yang sebelumnya ? Di ff ini Rumi coba nunjukin betapa sayangnya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. maaf ya kalau mengecewakan karena rumi sendiri baru di dalam hal seperti ini. Mohon saran dan kritiknya ya^^ dan bagi yang meminta sequel untuk grey hmm Rumi gak begitu yakin untuk membuatnya karena belum kepikiran mau dibuat gimana, mian ._.


End file.
